


first kiss

by morlawny



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i love these two sdnfsdfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: charles and arthur share their first kiss while on a hunt. so much fluff.





	first kiss

Kissing Charles for the first time was surprisingly… gentle. Arthur had expected something rough and passionate, but what he got was much more satisfying. It was something he could hold on to for the rest of his life.

Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met, and a shudder coursed through him as he tasted a hint of smoke and pine on the other man. It was a soothing combination… It was familiar. He reached up to touch Charles’ face with his fingertips as he quickly got used to the feeling of kissing him. Admittedly, it had been a long while since he’d been with someone like this, let alone kissed anyone. Trust was a near impossible thing to win from him. It meant being vulnerable, and he’d been burned too many times to let trust come easy. 

His fingers moved and his thumb brushed against the scar on Charles’ face. The other man tensed for a split second but continued kissing him, this time with more passion. Arthur felt like a greedy child as this occurred, grasping the man’s collar with his free hand and tugging it in an effort to pull him closer. Arthur’s back was planted firmly against the trunk of a large oak tree, and even as Charles’ torso pressed closer, he could hardly feel the knobby wood digging into his skin through his shirt. His mind was clouded with the feeling of how wonderful this was, and how he never wanted it to stop.

Arthur pulled away reluctantly after a long moment, releasing a soft gasp for air. Their faces were still close and the blonde could feel the other man’s soft breath against his lips… And God, if he didn’t want to keep kissing him.

“Reckon we should start huntin’ now?” he asked, raising a questioning brow at the taller man.

Charles squeezed Arthur’s hips firmly, causing heat to pool low in his abdomen. His brown eyes were thoughtful as he stared at Arthur, and right then, the outlaw swore he felt his heart jump. It raced wildly in his chest as the hunter’s eyes lowered to his lips, and it was a miracle that Charles couldn’t hear it pounding. The slightest hint of a smile crossed the other man’s face and his eyes met Arthur’s again.

“I don’t think the deer are goin’ anywhere." 

He closed the short distance and kissed him hard, eliciting a soft groan from Arthur at the sudden contact. Both of Arthur’s hands moved to grasp Charles’ collar, then up to his hair. The fingers on his right hand slid slowly into the larger man’s dark strands, anchoring themselves there as the kiss turned more passionate.

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
